Beautiful Disaster
by Daydreamer Di
Summary: -Co-writing with xLove-Me-Rockstarx- Mitchie & Caitlyn are friends who has secret boyfriends. One day, they meet their significant others and started to fall for each other. But what happens if someone knows? Will their friendship survive? BACK ON-HIATUS!
1. Revealing Secret Boyfriends

**Author's Note (Di: Bold, Z: **_Italics_**, Both: Bold/**_Italics_**)****:** **Hey, guys. I'm back with another story. As you know, I am not working on Start of Something New with The Wonderful Mistique. She is taking over this story for me while I am at school right now. I am also telling my co-author, xLove-Me-Rockstarx to work on this for me because I will be really busy due to the High School Graduation test and Junior Pullouts. So I hope she understands about it.** **I hate school, but I have to deal with it for one more year and then I'm done! Yay! I can't wait for the Pep Rally. I bought my t-shirt, so I hope it gets here before it comes!** _Hey, readers! I feel so honored that xo4Kisses-Dixo asked me to write this with her. She's an amazing writer and a great friend. I'm glad to have her as my friend here. Hope you guys like this story! :)_

**Disclaimers: _We do NOT own Camp Rock and its characters. _**_**However, we do OWN the plot!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter 1: Secret Boyfriends**

**Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar **were sitting in Mitchie's bedroom, watching _**A Walk to Remember**_ and doing their nails.

"Shh! Shh! This is my favorite part," Caitlyn shushed Mitchie.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, wo-" Mitchie was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She carefully picked up her phone since her nails weren't dry yet. The number on her phone made her smile. Mitchie looked up to see Caitlyn starring at the TV screen. She looked back to her phone and pressed '**REJECT**' for the fifth time that day.

"Why didn't you answer?" Mitchie looked up to see Caitlyn looking at her.

Mitchie put her phone aside and wiggled her fingers in front of her face. "I don't want to ruin my nails."

Caitlyn laughed." You probably just jinxed yourself now, Mitch."

Mitchie stuck her tongue out. Her cell phone vibrated which indicated she had a text. "Sorry, Cait." Caitlyn shrugged in response. Mitchie picked up her phone to see she had a text from the same person that was calling.

'**_Hey Beautiful. Y aren't U answering my calls? Did I do something wrong?_**' Mitchie grinned at the text. That was his nickname for her. She loved it when he called her that.

"Uh, Mitchie? Why are you smiling like an idiot at your phone?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I know that smile. Now, who's the guy?" Caitlyn said, teasingly.

"There is no guy." Mitchie's voice got high.

"Ha! You're lying! Your voice always gets high when you lie."

"No, it doesn't." Her voice got high again.

"You're a terrible liar." Caitlyn suddenly grabbed Mitchie's phone.

Mitchie gasped. "Hey! Cait, give it back!" She threw herself at Caitlyn.

"No! I want to see who it is!" They fought over the phone and ended up falling off the bed.

"What in the world is going on?" Connie, Mitchie's mom, was standing at the door.

The two girls popped their heads above the bed. "Nothing." They said together. Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other and bursted into laughter.  
"Okay, then," Connie said. "I'm just going to be in the kitchen." Connie closed the door and left.

Caitlyn was still holding the phone. She climbed back on the bed, followed by Mitchie.

Caitlyn read the text out loud. "Aw, he calls you beautiful. So, who's the dude? There's no name here."

Mitchie was silent and debated in her head whether or not she should tell her best friend.

"Okay, so, uhm, the guy who's been calling and texting is actually uh...my...uh...boyfriend." Mitchie looked down.

"Shut up! You're kidding!" Caitlyn's eyes widened. She started jumping up and down on the bed. "What's his name?"

Mitchie bit her lip. "Uh, I actually can't say."

"I have a boyfriend, too."

Mitchie looked up. "Seriously?"

Caitlyn nodded. "But like you, I can't say who. Sorry I never told you earlier. We decided we would keep our relationship a secret."

"I won't be angry at you for not telling me because I did the same. We decided to do the same thing." Mitchie looked down and stared at her hands. "Aw, damn! My nails!"

Caitlyn laughed. "Told you! You probably jinxed yourself."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one of Beautiful Disaster! I hope you guys like it. Want more? Find out on the next chapter of Beautiful Disaster, coming soon! Review your comments of this chapter and your advice of how you can make this story better. Thanks!**

-**xo4Kisses-Dixo & xLove-Me-Rockstarx**


	2. Sparks Fly

**Author's Note (Di: Bold, Z: **_Italics_**, Both: Bold/**_Italics_**)****: _Sorry for the late update! _I slammed my head into the bleachers in GYM on Thursday, October 7th and it hurts. I have a bump as an result, but I'm doing better. I hate GYM! Also, I have to deal with the Writing Test I took a couple weeks ago. It's annoying. I also blame FACEBOOK because now I am on there and I keep forgetting to update this chapter! If you guys have a facebook, add me. It's located on my profile.** _Hey there readers. Finally! An update! Sorry, it's been a while. Di and I are both busy with school, but we try to write as much we can when we are free. Hope you guys like this chapter. :)_

**Disclaimers: _We do NOT own Camp Rock and its characters. _**_**However, we do OWN the plot!**_

Here is a surprise gift to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

**muzicoftheheart**

**dizprincess77**

**XxXphilippa001XxX  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Sparks Fly  
**

"Mom?" Mitchie walked into the kitchen.

Connie looked up from her cooking book. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you mind if I go to Cait's house?"

"Not at all. Do you want me to drive you?" Connie asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back at eight, 'kay?"

"Okay, honey. Have fun."

Mitchie left the kitchen and ran up to her bedroom to grab her cell phone. She stuffed her phone into her pocket as she walked down the stairs.

Before she walked out the door she yelled, "Bye, Mom!"

She pulled her phone out and sent Caitlyn a text. 'Just left home. B there in 10.' After she sent the text, Mitchie replied to the text her boyfriend had sent her when she was talking to her mother.

Mitchie's phone vibrated in her hand. She had a text from her boyfriend. 'In town 4 a week. When R U free?' The text made her so happy. She hadn't seen him for a month since he was on tour. Mitchie quickly replied that she was free tomorrow.

Mitchie, being the klutz she is, tripped over her own feet and pitched forward.

Two strong hands caught her shoulders to hold her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" A male voice said to her.

"Yeah," Mitchie replied as she swept her hair out of her eyes.

The hands let go of her shoulders and Mitchie looked up.

Mitchie's eyes widened as she gasped. "Hey! You're-"

A hand covered her mouth, preventing her from finishing the sentence.

"Please don't scream." Shane Gray looked around to see if they had attracted any attention. When the coast was clear, he pulled away. He looked back to her. When he did, he felt something inside. He couldn't look away. Her brown eyes got him hypnotized.

It was the same thing to Mitchie as well. She couldn't stop looking into his hazel eyes. It felt like the world stopped right there when they looked at each other for the first time. It felt like forever until Mitchie broke the staring match between them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Mitchie Torres." She said, looking down and holding her hand out for Shane to shake.

He hesitated at first, but he pulled out his hand and grabbed her hand. Sparks flied into them and they looked at each other before looking at their hands. They pulled away after a couple minutes, looking anywhere but each other.

"So..." They both said in unison, but then realized it.

"I'll see you later?" Shane asked curiously.

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. He smiled before touching her hand and raised up to his lips. He kiss the front of her hand, making Mitchie shiver. He placed it down gently and bowed before standing up and walking away from her.

She placed her hand onto her cheek. She felt attracted to him.

_But wait, you have a BOYFRIEND! Focus!, _her mind told her._  
_

She snapped out of her mind and walked to Caitlyn's house, confused and smiling._  
_

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two of Beautiful Disaster! I hope you guys like it. Want more? Find out on the next chapter of Beautiful Disaster, coming soon! Review your comments of this chapter and your advice of how you can make this story better. Thanks!**

-**xo4Kisses-Dixo & xLove-Me-Rockstarx**


End file.
